Air filtering is used in a variety of arrangements. A typical application is as an air cleaner for intake air to internal combustion engines. After a period of use, filter media within the cleaner requires servicing, either through cleaning or complete replacement. Typically, for an air cleaner used within internal combustion engines such as on a vehicle, filter media is contained in a removable or replaceable (for example, serviceable) component, element or cartridge. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,543; 4,135,899; 3,672,130; 5,445,241; 5,700,304; 6,051,042; 6,039,778; 5,547,480; 5,755,842; and 5,800,581; and PCT Publication WO 89/01818 and WO 06/026241; the complete disclosures of all these references being incorporated herein by reference.
Improvements in filter arrangements relating to assembly and use, are desirable.